This application relates to an improved form of lid or cover particularly adapted for use in the fabrication of coffins or caskets formed of corrugated fiberboard.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lid having substantially improved strength characteristics in various planes, notwithstanding the fabrication of the lid from corrugated fiberboard.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a casket lid construction which may be extended throughout the entire length of the casket, or which may alternatively be cut in the mid-region in order to form a lid comprised of two separately moveable pieces.
Still further, it is another objective of the invention to provide a form of construction and reinforcement which is readily adaptable for use in alternative forms of the lid having different degrees of domed configuration in the central region, or alternatively being flat in the central region.